


Secret Rendezvous

by MayoraSadist



Category: A3! (Video Game), A3! Act! Addict! Actors!
Genre: Car Sex, Costume Kink, F/M, Glove Kink, Public Sex, see-through clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: The Autumn troupe have been hard at practice and so you decide to sneak a quick trip to the grocery store, a few streets over, to whip up a surprise meal for them all but when you get caught in between an unfortunate downpour and a very disgruntled and worried Sakyo, could it be you who’s about to uncover a very unexpected surprise?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Nameless Reader, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 93





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I firmly believe he’s a private man and wouldn’t ideally opt for public sex, but I’m parched and so, you all must suffer my whims.

_Oh no._

You had only meant to be out for an hour. Maybe two, tops. Back way before the boys even noticed your absence. Yet here you were caught in an unforeseen summer storm, drenched to the bone as you stood next to your bicycle, grocery bags discarded to a side for the moment as you contemplated braving the 20 minute ride back home, unprotected or just seeking shelter back in the store until it stopped raining.

Rains never lasted long here so you wouldn’t be worrying anyone _too_ much, you hoped. Just as you wheel around to run back into the grocery store, a vaguely familiar car pulls up into the empty parking spot beside you followed almost immediately after by the sound of a door slamming shut and an even familiar voice speaking up. “Stop right there. Yes you, the drenched fool.”

Spine stiffening almost on reflex at the barely curbed disapproval in his voice, you turn around to greet your boyfriend as he walks over, umbrella in hand; nervous laughter tapering into a, “Hey there, Sakyo.” And you see that moue turn even severe, if possible as he surveys you from head to toe before clicking his tongue. “Come on, get in the car.”

The clouds above rumble menacingly before you’re both being pelted with an even stronger storm, rendering Sakyo’s umbrella over your head useless; stiff winds battering cold droplets onto your already chilled skin and you shiver. A warm arm comes around you almost instantly before Sakyo’s guiding you back to the car, shepherding you in first before he jogs over to get into the driver’s seat. “What were you thinking, cycling all the way out here for _grocery_? Didn’t you hear the weather forecast on the radio this morning?”

“You’re the only one in the house who listens to the weather channel…” you mutter under your breath, rubbing your palms together in an effort to return warmth to your body.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing, I left a note saying I was going out and would be back within an hour,” you reply hurriedly, hoping to avert one of his endless, safety sermons. But Fate’s not on your side and a sneeze itches its way up your nose, ringing loud within the space of his car.

“You did a fine job handling yourself, _Miss Director_. Always telling those brats to take care of themselves while you rushed out without an umbrella. Making me worry about you…” the last part of his sentence is uttered in a voice barely audible, you miss it entirely as he takes off his own coat, moving to drape it over your shoulders instead.

You’re hit by the scent of him; comfort and lemon grass, still so suffused within his jacket– you find yourself relaxing. Sakyo’s still in costume, you notice all too belatedly: steel grey shirt, now drenched in places to cling firm against his body; the hard planes of him rendered far more prominent with the loss of his jacket, now resting comfortable, on your shoulders. Slicked back hair coming undone and sticking wet against his temples. Dark eyes that bore into yours, the bob of his Adam’s apple noticeable as his lips part to inhale softly. The perfect picture of a sexy, upper echelon businessman with ties to the underworld – the part he’s performing in their current play – but you keep that thought to yourself.

But unbeknownst to you, Sakyo’s admonishment dies on his tongue to take in the sight of lace cups fitted snug against the curves of your breasts; your thin blouse rendered translucent by the rain and he struggles to process the sudden wave of heat that hits him to witness the shadow of your nipples, underneath damp cloth. Gloved fingers curl tighter into the lapels of his coat around you, unable to let go, before your soft voice breaks through his reverie. “Yuki’s going to be _so_ mad you got your clothes drenched.”

Sakyo pushes the ends of his coat close together over your chest in a hasty, futile attempt before withdrawing just as fast. You think you catch the beginnings of red across his cheeks but he turns away before you can make sure.

“And whose fault do you think it is, huh?” Silence prevails for a while longer as Sakyo glances out the window at the harsh, pelting rain. “Let’s wait a bit until the rain stops. Isn’t safe to drive in this kind of weather.”

“And yet, you came for me.” You smile to yourself as he clears his throat to mask the sound of your quiet observation.

“You think you’ll be alright for the next little while? Not too cold?” Concern streaks across those eyes you so love and before you can help it, teasing words are slipping past loose lips. 

“Mm, still a little cold. My clothes are drenched and your jacket’s a little wet too. Might be better if we snuggled naked, no?”

It’s unmistakable this time; the flush that taints the tip of his ears even as his expression remains carefully stoic. Sakyo rolls his eyes at you. “Again with the insane ideas.”

A grin pastes itself across your face in victory before you’re moving to hoist yourself on to his lap.

“Hey–”

“Come on, Sakyo. You’ve watched tons of movies. You know what people do when they’re stranded in the middle of a stormy night with no spare clothes and only each other for company,” you chuckle, palms curling around his face to pull his gaze to yours and he shivers; you’re not sure if it’s from the cold… or something else.

Amethyst eyes, silent and intense, stare at you for the space of a few seconds before a gloved hand sneaks into your hair and tightens, mouth curling with the beginnings of a smile. “What a pain in the ass woman I’ve got on my hands.”

And before you can fully realize the effect of your half-serious ribbing, Sakyo has his lips crushed against your own, tongue moving out to sweep into your mouth when you gasp in surprise, tapering into moans to feel the slide of his skillful tongue against yours.

“You’re wet,” he murmurs. “You need to take those clothes off before you catch a cold.”

“Why don’t you help me then?” You whisper back, earning swift reaction in response to your query. Cool leather glides against the skin of your waist before Sakyo’s pulling your shirt up and off of you, the zipper of your skirt undone next before he blindly tosses your wet clothes onto the backseat.

Your bra goes next, your boyfriend lifting your breasts from the confines of the wet material before catching a nipple in between gentle teeth, sucking the bud into his warm mouth and you moan out loud; the sounds of your cries and your writhing bodies shadowed completely to strangers, by the storm raging outside.

You’re impatient; eager hands going for the buckle of his trousers, undoing it before you release him, hot and hard to your gaze. Lifting your hips, you push yourself down on to him, your slick walls easily taking the brunt of his sizable length, owing to how utterly wet you are.

Sakyo’s fingers dig into your pelvis, guiding your movements, lower lip disappearing behind the bite of teeth as he struggles to not outright ram his lust into you.

You’re greedy, however, hips grinding against his adamantly as you pull yourself against his flushed ear and whisper.

_“Please, harder Sakyo.”_


End file.
